1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bird feeder and, more particularly, to a hummingbird feeder.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional hummingbird feeder typically includes a small-mouth bottle and a base. Due to presence of high sugar content in hummingbird nectar, which results in accumulation of solids and growth of mold inside the bottle and base, cleaning of the feeder must be frequent to maintain a desirable level of performance. Such frequent cleaning is considered by many users to be difficult for several reasons. For example, the users must use a variety of brushes that can fit into the small mouth of the bottle to clean the interior. Cleaning using a rag or sponge is generally impractical.
Accordingly, there is a clear need for novel hummingbird feeders that are easy to clean. Preferred embodiments of the invention are configured to provide a base that can easily be separated for cleaning.